A demarcation point, referred to as a network interface device (NID), is typically provided between a telephone subscriber's premises line and an incoming line from a telephone service provider. A device typically used at a NID for physically connecting a subscriber's telephone line with a telephone service provider line is referred to as a "subscriber line module" or "subscriber bridge." A subscriber line module typically includes a jack connected to the incoming telephone service provider line. A plug connected to the subscriber's telephone line is generally located nearby. When the plug of the subscriber's line is inserted into the jack, an interconnection is made between the subscriber's telephone line and the incoming telephone service provider line. When the plug is removed from the jack, a demarcation point is established therebetween. The plug of a test device may be inserted into the jack to facilitate determining whether a fault exists in the incoming telephone service provider's line.
The 1996 Telecommunications Act requires Regional Bell Operating Companies (RBOCs) to give right of entry to alternate telephone service providers. The likely impact of this legislation is that multiple telephone service provider lines will be available within one or more NIDs located at a subscriber's premises so that a subscriber can choose between alternate providers. To comply with the 1996 Telecommunications Act, significant rewiring of a NID may be required in order to allow a subscriber to choose between multiple telephone service provider lines and to allow alternate service providers access to the subscriber premises wiring. Because many NIDs include only a single subscriber line module, the addition of extra subscriber line modules may be necessary. In addition, some way of testing each of the available service provider lines will likely be necessary.